


Love On The Brain

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Begging, Coercion, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Bombs, Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, dark bucky barnes, future Dark!, mean!reader, reader is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: You don’t know why the hell the (ex)Winter Solider has a crush on you, but you decide to have a little fun wit him while you’re stuck in Wakanda. You leave Bucky behind with a broken heart and didn’t look back for over half a year. When you finally visit again you figured he’d still be upset and maybe a bit broody but you were wrong. He’s bitter and vicious but he loves you and despite you being with his best friend, he still wants you. Except this time he’s making sure you can’t run away.





	1. Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea where this came from. I just had the sudden urge to break a boy in between all my other fic ideas and got inspired by Rihanna but as I wrote it, the story turned out a bit different than I initially planned. The next chapter is going to be non-con!!! If you want to read more or send in suggestions, check out my tumblr: starspangledmuse.tumblr.com

You don’t know why James Buchanan Barnes, the ex Winter Soldier, has a crush on you. You know you’re attractive,_ you’re not vain but you aren’t blind either_, but his infatuation seemed to stem from something deeper than just liking your looks. Every time you touched down in Wakanda he followed you around like a lost puppy. It was cute, if not a bit pitiful, the way he would light up every time you so much as spared him a glance.

You first met him during the whole Sokovia Accords fiasco. You had been an Avenger for a while beforehand and weren’t keen on signing away your freedom because Tony Stark and Bruce Banner once made a murderous robot, so when it came to picking sides you went with Steve Rogers. You weren’t especially passionate about the whole “Civil War” thing, but you fought anyway. 

You saw him first in the parking lot at the airport in Germany. Everyone was getting acquainted with each other while you just played with your old 4th generation ipod nano in the back of a white van. You vaguely waved when Scott Lang introduced himself to you, and when you looked up you were met with the piercing stare of the Winter Soldier. He blinked, as if surprised, and quickly looked down at his feet. At the time you didn’t notice, or particularly care, that his cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink.

He covered you throughout the entire battle, to the point it was kind of annoying. Thanks to him you were probably the only person who made it out of the airport without so much as a scratch. Not that it mattered, since you were a rather strongly enhanced individual with accelerated healing and exceptional strength. Definitely not the damsel he was treating you as.

After that disaster, you and team Captain America went in to hiding and James Barnes stuffed himself back into the ice box. Your team decided to travel the world and continue the whole Avenging business, but more so as vigilantes while hiding from the law. You, at first, stayed behind in Wakanda and helped Princess Shuri develop a way to remove the trigger words from Barnes’s brain. (Though you use the term “help” loosely, because the teenage princess was way smarter than you and did probably 95% of the work.)

You were the first familiar face he saw when he woke up and when Shuri told him that you helped “fix” him, he kind of subtly latched on to you. 

Back then it was a few weeks before Steve was able to get back to Wakanda to both visit Barnes and pull you back in to the fray. Those weeks Bucky, as he insisted you call him, talked a lot more than what you thought a traumatized POW and previously brainwashed HYDRA assassin would have. 

You never thought much of it. The guy was probably just lonely without Steve there and he remembered you from the airport as the only other familiar face that hasn’t tried to kill him. So you let him follow you around and even engaged him in conversations. Now, you might have been a _superhero_ but never once in your life have you ever claimed to be a _nice person_. You were a lot of things, but a liar wasn’t one of them. (That was a lie.) So when he annoyed you, you told him to shut up and he did so without question. After the look of hurt left his face, he’d just sit quietly and contently by your side. Whenever you parted ways he would always say thank you for spending time with him.

You figured after you went back to going on missions with Steve that he would leave you alone when you visited because his friend would be there too. You were wrong. He always gravitated towards you, to the point you could tell Steve Rogers was a little jealous. It was then you started to clue in that he _liked_ you. _You just didn’t realize how much._

After _months_, you were finally in Wakanda again. Usually you didn’t care where you were, just as long as you could rest, but you had to admit staying in a palace beat the crappy motels you were used to. 

Like always, Bucky was by your side the second the jet landed. He finally wandered away after you mentioned that you wanted something sweet, so you were chilling out in a lounge room with Sam and Steve.

“You know he likes you, right? Barnes, I mean.” Sam spoke up first, earning a glare from Steve from over his newspaper.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that.” You yawned, leaning back in the comfortable lounger as you contemplated how rude it would be if you turned the television on.

“So? What are you going to do about it? The poor guy follows you around like a duckling.” Sam replied, crossing his arms and staring at you pointedly.

“Hah. _Ducky_.” You laughed shortly at your own stupid joke, getting a disproving look from both men.

“This is serious, Y/N. Bucky has been through a lot so you need to be careful with him.” Steve lowered the paper and looked at you sternly.

You sighed, really not feeling this conversation right now. You wanted to relax, not talk about Bucky Barnes and his weird crush on you.  
“I don’t know, man. You know I don’t date dudes with long hair.” 

“Then you need to tell him that you aren’t interested. But please, do it _gently_. Tomorrow we’re all heading out again and I want you to stay behind so you can figure something out.” Steve was using his Captain voice on you, looking like a principal whereas you were a kid sent to his office.

“Stay behind? For how long?” You straightened up in your seat.

Usually they were gone for months at a time. If he wanted you here that means you could be stuck in Wakanda from anywhere to a week up to three or four months. Not that you minded being in Wakanda, it was Barnes you were worried about. You haven’t been with him for more than a week at a time since he was first taken out of the freezer and he was getting more and more needy each time you visited. 

Steve’s attention slowly drifted back to his paper, knowing you wouldn’t fight him against it, but you might give him attitude.  
“A week at the very least, but we’ll keep minimal contact to update you regularly.”

You groaned, throwing yourself back against your chair while crossing your arms against your chest.  
“No offense, but you’re dumb and I hate you.” 

“Now why would I take offense to that?” The blond asked dryly, not even looking up from his paper because he was clearly used to your sour personality by now. 

Sam laughed and shook his head at your antics, but before he could say anything Bucky let himself in to the room with his one arm carrying a mountain of snacks. 

You blinked dumbly as he set down the assortment of candy and cakes directly in front of you before he nervously took a step back and rubbed his palm anxiously against his pant leg.  
“I didn’t know what you wanted. There’s, uh, a lot more options now than when I was growing up.” 

Both Steve and Sam were staring at you with sharp warning glares, telling you to “be nice” with their eyes. However you ignored them because you just came to the realization that_ you could use this to your advantage._  
“Why, thank you, Bucky. Out of all of these, I think the sweetest thing in the room is you.” 

Sam raised his brows and Steve frowned. They were obviously suspicious at your uncharacteristically sweet words, but you were too busy relishing in the way Bucky’s cheeks turned red and his lips twitched into an embarrassed smile to take note.

_Yes… This could be fun._

You noticed the next morning as Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Wanda all made their way to the quinjet that something about Bucky was different. 

[His hair was shorter.](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/992733529867018240/UjVxuI4s_400x400.jpg) It used to be at his shoulders but now it was medium short and a bit fluffy, reminiscent of his style in the 40′s but with more bounce with a heavy stubble across his face.

You narrowed your eyes at him as he shifted nervously under your gaze, self-consciously running his fingers through his chestnut locks.  
Someone either told him your about sentiment yesterday or he was eavesdropping before he came in with all those sweets. 

Hm… Maybe he was a bit more scheming than you anticipated. Either way, he just proved himself to be more desperate than you initially thought. 

Steve shot you one last warning look before he disappeared behind the door of the jet and it took off. Then you turned to Bucky with a sweet smile.  
“Looking good, Barnes. Trying to impress somebody?” 

He blushed and cleared his throat, his voice slightly wavering as he spoke.  
“No, no, nothing like that. I just thought it was time for a change. But, um… Thank you.” 

Two compliments in two days, from _you_ of all people. You weren’t sure how he was handling it, but you did notice the blood didn’t only went to his cheeks because he kept his front facing away from you until you got in the royally provided car. How could you not realize how fun this could be sooner? 

He sputtered a bit when you took your duffel and followed him to his secluded hut instead of going back to the palace. Though he was obviously nervous, you could tell he was more than happy to have you stay with him in his own home since when you usually stayed it was in the palace and he had to make quite the commute to see you every day.

The only downside was that his bungalow was small and only had one room, a kitchenette, and a small bathroom so you’d definitely be bumping elbows. He quickly offered to take the couch, which you didn’t fight him on even though it was more of a loveseat than a couch. Far too small for a six foot super soldier to be able to sleep comfortably on. His bed was pretty nice, though. 

Now, you didn’t initially intend to tease him _that_ way. It started as an accident several nights later when you forgot to close the door all the way while you changed into pajamas. But _fuck_, the look on his face when you walked out was _priceless_. Not only was he desperate but he was a bit of a pervert, too. It filled you with a different kind of excitement. The panty wetting kind.

He innocuously shifted to cover his lap with a pillow as he tried to appear really interested in the wall in front of him and not at all like he had been peeking in through the gap of the doorway while you slipped out of your street clothes and into comfortable nightwear. His face was bright red and his hand was absolutely trembling against the pillow as you walked around in your [shorts and camisole ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2375/0555/products/71Jp05CMSPL._UL1500._600x.jpg?v=1518659965)like you were in your own apartment. 

He was trying so hard not to stare at you that he didn’t register you were walking towards him until you were kneeling in front of him. He blinked when his eyes focused on you practically between his legs and his grip tightened against the poor pillow.

“Sam told me something when he was here that I found a little interesting.” You peered up at him, tilting your head innocently as your full lips quirked into a sweet smile. 

“Yeah?” He thickly swallowed. He was breathing a bit hard, staring down at you with blown pupils.

“Yeah.” You reached forward, your small hand landing on his knee and slowly traveled up his thigh. “He said you _like_ me.”

His breath hitched, his hand going limp as you lifted the pillow from his lap and tossed it to the side.  
“I-I don’t-, It’s just that-” 

You smirked at the tent in his pants before keeping your tender gaze on his face as your hand continued its trail and cupped him through his clothes. He let out a startled groan, his knees jolting up in surprise.  
“You’ve got to tell the truth, sweet boy.” 

“I… I…_ F-fuck_…” His chest was heaving, eyes glazing over as you rubbed him.

“_Hmm?_” You hummed, carefully freeing his hard cock from his pants. It sprang forward, thick and juicy, curved slightly to the left with a glaring pink head that was already weeping with precum. _Damn, he was a big boy._

“I-I love you… I’m in love with you…” He breathed out as if he was punched in the gut when you wrapped your fist around his erection.

You almost hesitated because you knew he liked you, but love? Wow, he must have had it bad.  
“Now James, are you sure you’re not just saying that because I have my hand around your cock?” 

“N-no! I love you, I always have…!” He twitched in your hand and you weren’t sure if he was reacting to his name or your vulgarity. 

“Is that so?” You crooned before you bent down and ran your wet tongue from his balls to his tip, right over the prominent vein on his underbelly. 

He immediately came with a strangled cry, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he chanted “Yes! Yes!” and he spilled on to his shirt. Part of you was disappointed because you wanted to play with him more, but a bigger part felt triumphant when he slumped backwards against the couch as if he was boneless, panting like he had run a marathon.

“Well, that’s all I wanted to know. Goodnight, Bucky.” You stood up and started to skip away as his cock slowly softened. 

“W-what? No, wait…!” He blinked, scrambling to his feet when he registered you were leaving and followed you to his room while struggling to put his dick back in his pants with one hand.

You fell backwards on his bed and he hesitated by the doorway, staring at you as you gazed innocently at him.  
“What is it?”

“You… I want… I…” He was having a hard time finding his words, still panting as he spoke. “I want… I want to make you feel good, too.” 

“Do you?” You smirked, sneaking your delicate hands down your body. 

He watched as you toyed with your plump breasts, tweaking your nipples through the fabric of your camisole until your right hand trailed down your body and dipped in to your shorts. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a step towards you, but froze when you told him to “Stay.”  
He let out a shuddering breath, eyes growing misty as your fingers traced your slick folds.  
“Please…” He croaked.

“Please what?” You cooed, plunging two fingers in to your wet heat. You spread your legs to make sure he could see the outline of your hand through your clothes.

“Please… Let me…” He attempted to take another step inside but once again you told him not to move so he froze, like a good boy.

“Let you do what? What do you want to do, sweet boy?” You played up a vulgar moan and he almost _sobbed_, tears were prickling in his eyes as if you were physically _torturing_ him. Like this was the worst possible thing to ever happen to him. 

“I wanna use my mouth… My tongue. I want to taste you. Please, _please_ let me taste you, doll.” He was begging, looking as if he was going to fall to his knees at any moment. A single tear actually trickled down his cheek.

You weren’t necessarily a nice person, but you weren’t downright _evil_. Plus the way he called you doll sent another gush of arousal through your core, soaking your fingers further. You removed your hand from your pussy and beckoned him forward with it and he stepped up to you and seized your hand, immediately sticking your messy fingers in his mouth. His hot tongue swirled around your digits, licking them clean with an enthusiastic groan. The tent was back in his pants.

“How was that? Good enough taste for you?” You smirked as he released your fingers with a wet pop and shook his head. 

Bucky climbed over you, using his one arm to hover over you before he bent down and captured your lip in a heated kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue and it made your pussy flutter. His lips traveled down your jaw and neck, nipping every so often as he continued his journey. He paused over your breasts, squeezing one as he kissed your valley through your clothes. He lifted up your camisole as he went further down, occasionally toying with the flesh of your tummy between his teeth as his hand ruefully left your breast in order to slip your shorts down your legs. 

He leaned back, resting on his knees as he gazed at your nude pussy as if he was seeing the face of god. It definitely boosted your ego before he dove in face first, pressing sloppy kisses to your slick folds. You made sure you were spread for him, one leg propped over his shoulder as the other practically dangled off the bed.

You moaned as his tongue licked stripes up and down your lips, but he surprised you by moaning louder than you. He was really going to town, sucking your labia and winding you up before finally latching on to your clit. You could tell he either had never done this before or was out of practice, but he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm. 

You gently reached down, burying your hands in his fluffy hair. You tugged slightly, eliciting another groan from him.

“Fuck, it feels so good, baby…” You moaned feeling the familiar coil of pressure tighten in you belly, begging to snap, as you looked down to see him grinding against the mattress. 

He groaned in response, hot breath against your pussy as his hips moved against the bed. God, he was really enjoying himself down there.

“You really like eating me out that much? You gonna cum just because your tongue is in my pussy?” You giggled, tugging his hair up to make him look at you.

His eyes were so glassy that he looked completely drunk as he nodded with a trail of drool connecting his plump lips to your quivering cunt.  
“Uh-huh…” 

You tightened your grip in his hair, making him hiss between wetly kissing your heat. “Well you can’t. The next time you cum it’s going to be inside of me, so you better not waste a single drop.”

“Fuck… Yeah, okay…” He happily agreed to your terms before continuing with even more vigor. 

You were gone when when his tongue swirled around your clit and you came with a stifled cry, your walls clenching around nothing as waves of ecstasy crashed through you. He drank you in, every last drop, until you were almost convulsing against his lips. 

He finally sat up again and wiped his chin off with the back of his hand, licking any remnant of you off of him before he struggled to shove down his pants and free his cock. You waited patiently as he lined himself up with you and slowly dove in, feeling just as good as you imagined he would. 

Once he was fully sheathed he went completely still, mouth agape and looking positively wrecked with messy hair and unfocused eyes. You eagerly bucked your hips and he grabbed your thigh in a bruising grip, sharply inhaling.  
“Don’t… Don’t. If you move this will be over a lot sooner than either of us want.”

You glared at him and flexed your inner muscles, squeezing his cock until he let out a pathetic cry and began fucking you in earnest. His hand snaked between your legs, thumb vigorously rubbing your clit as he begged.  
“I need you to cum… _Fuck_, please cum, doll… _Please_.” 

His begging alone was enough to push you over the edge and the second your walls quivered around him he spilled into you, chanting your name like a sacred prayer. The two of you rode out each other’s orgasms, and then some because he didn’t seem to want to stop until he physically couldn’t keep himself up anymore and collapsed. He fell next to you on the bed, completely and utterly spent.

He was panting, on the verge of sleep.  
“I love you, Y/N. More than you can ever know.” 

You just stared at him as he drifted off, watching him sleep peacefully for the first time in a very long time. 

The next morning you woke up before Bucky. He continued to lay tranquilly in bed and you had to pry yourself out of his hold in order to take a shower and get dressed. The man was more cuddly than you expected…

You were deliberating on what to do for breakfast when you heard the crackle of your radio and walked over to your packed duffel and fished it out.  
“Copy?”

“Hey, girl. We’re about twenty minutes out. You ready to jump back in?” Sam’s voice came from the other end.

You turned your gaze to the bedroom door where Bucky slept and you only hesitated for a moment before you replied.  
“Sure. I’ll meet you guys at the palace and we can get out of here.” 

“All right. See you soon.” He responded and then the radio went silent again.

You shoved the device back in to your duffel and left the little hut, tossing your bag in to the car King T’Challa provided for you before climbing in the driver’s seat. You glanced back at the hut in the rear view mirror, watching it as it grew smaller the further you went until you focused solely on the road. 

You didn’t spare the man you left behind a single thought as you reached the palace and met your friends for a quick meeting before taking off in the quinjet to go who knows where for who knows how long. It wasn’t your fault, really. You just didn’t have love on the brain.


	2. Disturbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You left Bucky behind in Wakanda with a broken heart and didn’t look back for over half a year. When you finally visit again you figured he’d still be upset and maybe a bit broody but you were wrong. He’s bitter and vicious but he loves you and despite you fucking his best friend, he still wants you. Except this time he’s making sure you can’t run away. The Reader is a terrible person and karma is a bitch named James Buchanan Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: starspangledmuse.tumblr.com

The morning you left, Bucky woke up to an empty bed a few hours later. He wasn’t used to sleeping in so he was disoriented and _happy_ at first, immediately brushing his arm across the mattress in search for you to pull close, but the spot beside him was vacant and cold. He shot up suddenly, his stomach filling with a sense of panic when he registered your absence. He immediately searched for you throughout the small bungalow, from the kitchenette to the bathroom, and even across the field outside with the all the goats.

You were nowhere to be seen and the car King T’Challa provided you with was gone. He could physically feel his heart shatter in his chest at the sight of the empty space where the vehicle was once parked.

He went to the palace, hope buried deep inside his gut that maybe you just went there. Maybe the team stopped by and you had to meet with them and just didn’t want to wake him up. But no, he was politely told that Sam and Natasha picked you up a few hours ago and that you were long gone by now.

_You left him_. You left him and you took his heart with you, and just like the space beside him in bed he felt empty and cold.

At first he was hurt, to say the least. He told you he _loves_ you. He never told a woman outside his mom and sisters that before. He never felt that strongly for anyone else before, and he all but offered his heart and soul to you on a silver platter, foolishly thinking you would accept him. That you would _want_ him. But you fucked him like some cheap one night stand and then you disappeared like it was nothing and it was _tearing him up inside_. 

After a couple of months, his heartbreak turned into anger. How _dare_ you do that to him? Who the fuck do you think you are? He used to be Winter _goddamn_ Soldier. Powerful elite assassin and the ex fist of HYDRA. He was a motherfucking _Howling Commando_, a _war hero_, for crying out loud. How dare you come in to his life, make him feel these beautiful and amazing things, then just skip out of his life without an explanation. Without so much as a _goodbye_. _Thanks for the lay_.

Another couple of months passed and his anger bled into resolve. You made a mistake. He could forgive that. You were meant to be with him, he just had to be more forceful about it. He had to _show_ you how perfectly you fit together, just like that night. _  
_

_Fuck, that night_… The first few weeks after you left he cried when jerked off to the memory. The lingering smell of sex and _you_ that clung to his sheets was absolute torture and it took him _months_ to finally gather up the strength and wash the last essence of you from his home, leaving him with only visions that were forever locked deep inside his mind. 

He can’t even stand the thought of losing that memory because it was all he had now. He would literally rather die than forget the ghostly sensation of your slick cunt squeezing his cock until he _burst_. It was the first time you were truly his, but it wasn’t going to be the last.

Bucky was going to have you again no matter what, and no one was going to keep you away from him. Not even _you_ were going to be able to stop him from getting what he wants. As time went on, you would learn to love him back. It might take a little bit of _conditioning_, but how could you not love him? The two of you were obviously _soulmates_.

You weren’t looking forward to going back to Wakanda, even if it had been six months. Bucky would be there, with his kicked puppy face and watery eyes that ensured _drama_. If he hadn’t been such a decent lay, you would have regretted sleeping with him in the first place. Now more than ever, since you and Steve started your… _Arrangement. _

You were pretty sure there wasn’t any _feelings_ there, just untamed, unbridled, and wildly depraved _fucking_, but you have been wrong before. And _shit_, Steve would be so pissed if he found out you had a one night stand with his best friend, who confessed to being_ in love_ with you, and knowingly jumped into bed with him barely a month later. He already felt bad about having sex when he knew Bucky had feelings for you, but he was under the impression you had gently rejected Bucky’s affection. You didn’t correct him.

The whole situation had the potential to be a major disaster and you were very bad at reaping what you sow. Maybe you’d run away to Greece and live out the rest of your days in hiding, your life becoming a dramatic reenactment of the masterpiece known as Mamma Mia! (You’d have to find one more bachelor first, then sleep with all three within the same week before you disappear. Maybe Sam would be interested…)

As the Quinjet got closer to the palace, Steve pulled you into the cockpit to speak with you. He was tense, as he sat in the pilot’s seat, so you could tell he meant business.  
“Look, I’m not ashamed of what we have but I don’t think it’s a good idea for Bucky to find out about our relationship just yet. We’ll only be here a couple of weeks and we hardly get to see each other anymore, so I don’t want to make anything awkward or strained because of _us_.” 

Uh-oh. He called it a _relationship_. There was an _us_. Hopefully he just didn’t want to say “_fuck buddies_” or something, because if this was a _relationship_ it was the first time you were hearing about it.

“That’s fine. It’s not like I go around telling everyone that we’ve fucked in every dirty motel in the U.K. Think you can keep your hands off me for two weeks, Captain?” You crossed your arms with a smirk, leaning back against the copilot’s seat.

Steve narrowed his eyes, which darkened with lust, as he reached out his large hand and gave your thigh a warning squeeze. You knew just what buttons to press to make him go crazy and the mighty paragon of virtue was _weak_ to dirt talk. (You found out on accident when you said the word “cock” in front of him and he shoved you against the wall, taking you only a dingy room away from Natasha and Sam.)

“I’m sure we can find a few moments to sneak away. In the mean time, please, _behave_.”

“I don’t know, Stevie. You know I love being bad.” You mused innocently and his grip on your thigh tightened. 

“Y/N, I’m serious. Bucky is my best friend and as far as I know, he still likes you. I just… I need time to break it to him slowly.” He released his hold on you, patting you twice before he rescinded his hand and grasped jet’s wheel after he flicked it off autopilot. 

You wanted to ask “break _what_ to him?” because it sounded like he was insinuating you were more serious than just friends with benefits. But the more you thought about it, the more you realized you wouldn’t mind calling Steve Rogers your boyfriend. Even if the term itself had you gagging, and not in the fun way.

“Fine, fine. I’ll be good.” You sighed, waving dismissively. He nodded at you appreciatively before turning his attention back to the flight as you neared your destination.

Steve landed the jet on the royal airstrip and the team piled out, immediately being greeted by T’Challa and several Dora Milaje… As well as Bucky Barnes.

You really shouldn’t have been surprised. He was here to see Steve, his best friend, so of course he would meet him as soon as he landed. What caught you off guard, however, was that once again he looked different. He had a new metal arm, dark silver and gold, displayed almost threateningly.

His steely gaze stayed trained on you as the team walked down the ramp and towards the other group, not breaking contact even as he hugged Steve.

“Good to see you, Buck. Finally decided to try out the new arm Princess Shuri made you?” Steve clapped his friend’s back before they parted from their friendly embrace.

“Yeah. I just thought it was time for a change.” He responded, eyes only flickering to Steve’s for a moment before landing back on you as he spoke.

You remembered those words. They were the same exact ones he said when you complimented his new hairstyle, except this time they almost sounded _sinister_. 

You sneered in response. Sure, you couldn’t blame him for being upset with you, you expected as much, but if he thought he could _intimidate_ you then he had another thing coming. You weren’t afraid of a _boy_ who cries during sex.

“Welcome, Captain. Friends.” King T’Challa politely regarded Steve and nodded to the rest of the team before he continued.  
“As always, I have rooms ready for you all in the palace. Please, enjoy your time here and do not be afraid to ask if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, your majesty. I don’t know where we’d be without your assistance.” Steve smiled at the king, the two leaders guiding the way in to the manor.

“You would most likely be in jail.” T’Challa cracked a sly smirk and Steve threw his head back with a good natured laugh.

As you all entered the hall, everyone was bustling with energy and contentment but all you could focus on was the feeling of Bucky’s eyes burning in to you.

Whatever. You could take getting leered at, just as long as he didn’t say anything stupid in front of Steve. Either way, you couldn’t wait to disappear in to your room in the palace and take a long, hot bath. This was not going to be a fun couple of weeks.

Nothing happened within the first few days of you staying in Wakanda, except Bucky took a room in the palace as well so you saw him a lot more than you anticipated. He hadn’t made a move yet, so you were thankful for that at least.

Steve, on the other hand, was an insatiable lunatic. For the guy who told you to “_behave_”, he was the one being risky. Consistently sneaking into your room after dark and slamming the headboard in to the wall at all hours of the night as if it was his goal to break something, be it the building, the bed, or your pussy.

You weren’t sure what to expect when Bucky caught on to yours and Steve’s nightly activities. Maybe tears? Yelling? Whatever it was, it was making you seriously contemplate that Greece idea.

It was well passed midnight when Steve was finally finished with you. Your cunt was sore and your legs felt like jelly so he got up to sneak to the kitchen to get you something to drink like the gentleman he was.

When he opened the door to leave your room, he was immediately met with Bucky.

“Buck…” Steve breathed out, paling slightly as he met his friend’s death stare with wide eyes.

There was no hiding what happened between you two because you were on the bed a few feet behind him, completely bare under the comforter. Your first thought upon seeing the brunet was if you should move to Ikaria or Lesvos.

“You think you can just fuck my girl?” Bucky asked venomously, taking a step forward until he was almost chest to chest with the other man.

“Your- What?” Steve was genuinely perplexed, his expression going from shocked to confused. You were baffled as well because a one night stand does not equal you belonging to him.

Instead of answering, Bucky reeled back and punched Steve full on the face with his vibranium arm. Blood erupted from Steve’s nose as he staggered back, absolutely aghast. Bucky used his friend’s surprise to force him to the ground where he straddled him and began to pummel Steve’s head against the hard ground.

Your hands flew to your mouth because _holy fuck_! These two were best friends, you thought when things were out in the open you would be the one taking the heat before they even _thought_ about turning on each other. To the end of the line, or whatever! 

You stood from the bed, wrapping yourself awkwardly in the sheet as you staggered towards the two men.  
“Bucky, _Bucky_ stop! You’re hurting him!”

You fell to your knees in front of the brawling super soldiers, about to attempt to pull them apart when Bucky suddenly turned to you and violently grabbed you by your hair. Your hands flew to his grip but before you could properly fight against him, your head was jerked back and slammed into the wall behind you. Your vision swam, desperately trying to focus on Steve, before everything went completely black.

The first thing you registered was the pounding in your head, but when you tried to raise your hand to check for injuries it wouldn’t budge.

You blinked, wincing at the spotlight in your eyes as you tried to center yourself.

What happened…? Where… Where are you? 

Your head throbbed as you looked around the room. It was mostly empty, save for some ominous looking machinery close by. The walls were metal and the floor was concrete and you were locked in some sort of chair, your wrists firmly cuffed to the metal arms.

You were also wearing only a bed sheet, as far as you could tell.

Wait. 

_Bed sheet?_

Your mind instantly flashed back to your room in Wakanda, where Bucky had Steve pinned against the floor and was beating him unconscious. You remembered trying to stop them but then everything went blank. Was there an ambush or something after that? The room you were in screamed HYDRA, but you don’t know how the hell they would have made it in to Wakanda.

The door creaked and your eyes went to it, ready to face your captor with a glare. Whoever took you had another thing coming if they though they could kidnap you without a proper fight. 

Bucky Barnes casually strolled into the room, boots landing heavily on the concrete floor as he made his way to you as if he was meeting you for lunch.  
“Hey, sweetheart. You’re finally awake.” 

Of course. Of _fucking_ course it was motherfucking James goddamn Barnes. You had to go and break the ex Winter _fucking_ Soldier’s brain with your pussy.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Barnes?” You spat, struggling against your restraints. 

“You don’t have to worry about it, doll. Here, bite down on this.” He pressed a mouth guard to your lips.

You turned your head away from him and he caught your face with his hand to keep you looking forward.  
“Don’t touch me! I asked you what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

He sighed, trying to force your mouth open.  
“Baby, _please_. It will go a lot easier if you just listen to me.”

The guard was forced into your mouth, stretching it so it you couldn’t spit it out. You angrily mumbled from behind it, glaring as he walked over to the strange machines besides you.

“This is going to hurt, but it’ll all be okay. I’m just going to help you forget a few mistakes you made. After they’re all gone we can be happy, just like that night in my hut. We’ll be together again.”

You attention was stolen from him after he pressed a couple of buttons and metal panels lowered from the long back of the chair, inches from your temples. His hand hovered over a lever, gazing at you regretfully.  
“Stay strong for me, sweetheart. It’ll all be over soon.”

He pulled the lever down and pain shot through your head. Your brain felt like it was buzzing, coursing with electrical energy until it melted through your ears in to a puddle of burning hot liquid. You didn’t even realize you were screaming because all you could focus on was the utter agony bursting through your every nerve of your cranium. Everything felt fuzzy, blinding you in a white hot light.

Then there was nothing. 

“Sweetheart?” You heard a voice before your vision finally focused on a man standing in front of you. He was familiar, but you couldn’t immediately place him.

He gently removed the plastic from your mouth and used the bottom of the fabric you were wearing to wipe the drool from your chin. 

Where are you…? 

You blinked, looking from his slate blue eyes to his metal arm… Then to his medium chestnut hair.

_“I don’t date dudes with long hair.”_

_“Looking good, Barnes. Trying to impress somebody?”  
_

_You tightened your grip in his hair, making him hiss between wetly kissing your heat. “Well you can’t. The next time you cum it’s going to be inside of me, so you better not waste a single drop.”_

“Bucky…?” You blinked, visions swimming in your mind flashing with images of this man on top of you, pressing you against the mattress. Everything was still hazy, but you there was some things you could just barely make out.

_“I love you, Y/N. More than you can ever know.”  
_

He must be your lover, right? Was he rescuing you?

Bucky smiled, reaching up to tenderly brush your untamed hair from your sweaty forehead.  
“Hey, baby doll. You don’t have to worry, I’ve got you now.” 

You attempted to open your mouth to speak, but you were cut off by his lips gently pressing against yours. It was nice at first, sending little shivers of warmth inside of you before it got more heated. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you tried to push him off, but you remembered you were still cuffed to the metal chair.

His lips trailed down your jaw, nipping at your neck as he untied the sheet from your figure and pulled it open.

“St…Stop… What are you doing…?” You weakly protested, your brain was still throbbing against your skull, which felt like it had been slammed against a wall.

“It’s okay, I’m going to make you feel good.” His facial hair tickled your flesh, leaving goosebumps as his plump lips made their way to your breasts. He latched on to you nipple, sucking it as he pinched the other pebbled peak.

Warmth shot down your body, sending arousal pooling between your legs. It felt good, but something wasn’t right. If he was your lover, why did this feel so _wrong_? 

He let your nipple go with a wet pop before continuing his assault further south. He gently toyed with the flesh of your stomach between his teeth and you could _feel_ that he did this before. It was all so familiar bur for some reason now it filled you with dread.

“Stop… I said stop…!” 

He paused, lips hovering inches from your moist cunt as he shot you a disproving look.  
“You wanted this before, now _behave_.”

_A dark blond man with medium length hair and a growing beard narrowed his blue eyes, which darkened with lust, as he reached out his large hand and gave your thigh a warning squeeze.  
“I’m sure we can find a few moments to sneak away. In the mean time, please, behave.”_

_“I don’t know, Stevie. You know I love being bad.” You mused innocently and his grip on your thigh tightened.  
_

What was going on? Who was Stevie? Your eyes prickled with tears, watering until a small stream of tears trickled down your cheeks. Bucky licked a stripe up your pussy, slurping your slick folds until you were writhing. He finally focused on your clit when you choked out a pathetic sob.

He was groaning, grinding against your leg as he ate you out. Again you were filled with a sense of deja vu, that this happened before, but you didn’t want it now. Even as you felt yourself edging your peak, you begged him to stop.

Pleasure rippled through you as you came with a pitiful wail, your walls fluttering around nothing. He continued tongue fucking you, devouring you until you crying and shaking.

“You’re just as delicious as I remembered. _Fuck_, I missed you so much.” He didn’t bother to wipe his mouth as he leaned up to capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. You could taste the tang of your arousal on his tongue.

He fumbled with his pants, you could hear the jangling of his buckle before he shoved his jeans and boxers down his thighs. His cock sprang forward, blindly poking between your legs as he hungrily kissed you. You attempted to scoot back further into the chair but he seized your hips and jutted them forward, forcefully slamming inside of you. Your pelvises crashed together and you squealed behind his kiss as the tip of his cock met your cervix. 

“Don’t…” Your voice was weak, but once again he didn’t listen and set a steady pace of thrusting in and out of you. 

His metal hand snaked between your bodies to furiously rub your clit, making your thighs twitch. He was moaning between kissing you, his cock twitching inside of you aching cunt. He was close, you could tell, and you weren’t far behind.  
“Cum for me, baby… Cum around my cock.” 

Your body listened to him without question and your walls trembled around him as ecstasy flooded your system. You came with a gush, unable to make any noises other than a pathetic whimper. He followed your lead soon after, painting your walls with his hot seed with your name lovingly dancing from his lips.

He stayed still for a moment, locked inside of you as he caught his breath. When he finally pulled out you just stared vacantly at your lap, watching his cum leak out of your pussy and down the metal chair, making a small puddle on the floor. You didn’t react as he unhooked you from the cuffs and gently brought your wrists to his lips, softly kissing them.  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you wont leave this time.”

You didn’t know what else to do so you just sniffled and nodded. You promised you wouldn’t leave him. You’ll be good. 

He smiled, releasing your wrists to place a gentle kiss on the top of your head.  
“I love you Y/N. _More than you can ever know._”

This time you understood that his words weren’t a sweet promise. They were a disturbing threat. You’ve learned your lesson.

You were full of James Barnes’s love so whether you liked it or not, you had love on the brain.


End file.
